The Harvest Witch
by De-De 20
Summary: There's a war between species in the French Quarter and a certain witch doesn't know which side to take... Is she a friend or an enemy? Will she help even if means risking her life again? This Harvest Witch has a lot of decisions to make... which one is the right one? That's up to her. (Sequel to The Fifth Witch)
1. Prologue

**_LAURETTE'S EYES FLICKERED_** around in annoyance but she couldn't hold back a smirk playing on her lips.

One of her hands in her jacket pocket as she brushed her shorter light brown hair behind her ear.

"Where's the Oak Stake, witch?" A werewolf glared at a Laurette making her smirk grow wider

"Isn't it here?" She asked feigning innocence looking around. The werewolf gives a threatening step forward trying to scare her off but she just tilts her head aside in boredom

The werewolf's face contorts in pain eyeing Laurette's hand resting on her side twisted in a half fist. He growls making Laurette tut

" _Easy with your manners, my friend._ The lady has shown to have quit the temper when she's bored this last few weeks" a male voice sounded from a platform near the ceiling. The werewolves minus Laurette looked up meeting with a smirking Marcel

"What a timing, Marcel. I was starting to think you were gonna ditch me in here" Laurette smirked up at the dark skinned vampire. Marcel rolled his eyes, both of them for a moment forgetting about the confused werewolves with them

"How could I? I'm not one to stood up an 18 year old alone in her first date. One of my guys that has an eye on you is around, want me to call him so you both can kiss under the rain?" He teased taking out a lighter raising up as if to prove a point.

Laurette rolled her eyes making a face "No. I have no intention of dating a vampire, Ew... But I do want to enjoy a little rain" she turned to the werewolves innocently "Don't you?"

They hesitated in confusion. _What exactly were they planning?_

Laurette rolled her eyes "Whatever. Can you please, Marcel?"

Marcel lights the lighter and pulls it under one of the sprinkler system. Laurette quickly looked back at the werewolves as if just realizing something

"Ups! Did I mention I like wolfsbane rain?" She asked as soon as the sprinkler system sprayed wolfsbane- infused water down on the werewolves.

Their skin burning on from the exposure caused them to scream in pain. One of the werewolves in anger nears Laurette making her raise her hand up smirking stopping him in place, she twists her fingers slightly to turn the water to him making him scream in pain as he burns. She raises her other hand and watches as Marcel slices a werewolves' fingers and whistles catching his attention. She raised her other hand shooting him a pointed look and he nods speeding away after grabbing a moonlight ring.

Laurette returns again her gaze to the pained werewolves and tilts her head in boredom raising her hand up

 _"Incendia!"_

The remained werewolves burned to dead after a couple of seconds, Laurette dusted her hands in her jeans kneeling down in front a dead werewolf taking the moonlight ring of his finger in disgust of touching his burned flesh

"Yikes, buddy. Next time remind me of not burning the place I need" she shook her head standing up rejoining Marcel

She looked up at him making a face at him "Tell me you were kidding when you said that about your vampire..."

Marcel chuckled in amusement shaking his head as they both walked away

"You haven't answer my question, Marcellus"

* * *

 **And here's the eagerly awaited second book (Season two)... The Sequel of The Fifth Witch ... Hope you enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 1

_***New Orleans - French Quarter - Hours earlier***_

Laurette and Davina walk together through the French Quarter, Laurette's long hair now a shoulder length hair style.

For the last few months after saving the baby, Laurette's mission became to know more about the time she was currently living.

Alex decided to return to the Coven wanting to try to change their ways of teaching, Laurette hadn't seen her since then, the witches not knowing her part into saving the Baby due to her clocking spell.

She was glad Alex was safe and that left Davina to help her. The girl, a year and a half younger than Laurette became her guide and new best friend along with Josh.

Davina made sure to help Laurette with her change to a modern girl and helped her with everything.

Right now they were making their way to a boutique when a record shop caught Laurette's eye.

"Thats where I buy music, they have awesome vinyl records of Iceland folk music..."

Laurette tilted her head in curiousness knowing the music wasn't for her as the genre wasn't something Davina liked but she never knew for who was the music

"Do you think there's music from the 1800's?" She asked quietly making Davina purse her lips in sympathy

"I can talk to Joe, the manager. He may have something..." She said optimistic. Laurette sighed and nodded following behind Davina

She stopped just outside the shop steps away from entering lost in her thoughts. She adjusted very quickly to the modern era but there were moments the last few months when nostalgia hit her

She shook her head taking a deep breath walking inside smiling at the sight of Davina and the man she thought it to be Joe.

She walked to them bumping into a guy in their way to them "Uh, sorry..." She apologized shaking her head.

The guy smiled at her shrugging "No worries, love" he said with a slight British accent moving out of the way so she couple continue walking

Laurette chuckled and walked past him "Thank you" she couldn't help but bow curtly in thanks as she used to do before. She took a deep breath reaching Davina and Joe

Davina smiled at Laurette and looked at Joe "Hey, Joe. This is Laurette and she was wondering if you had some music from the 1800's, it's for her grandmother... It's her birthday this week"

Laurette nodded in agreement with a small smile. Joe grinned to himself looking at th girls and nodded moving to the back. Laurette exchanged a chuckle with Davina and waited no more than two minutes when Joe came back

"I can assure you, your grandmother would love this... It's the classic of the era" Joe told the witch smiling

Laurette smiled at him "Thank you!"

Joe grinned for having two satisfied clients and nodded at them "My pleasure ladies"

The witches smiled at him and turned to walk away, Laurette again bumping into the same guy making her smile awkwardly. He smiled again at her and walked away.

Davina nudged her smirking "Is it me or was he trying to call your attention? It's the second time he runs into you in less than 15 minutes..."

Laurette bit her bottom lip shaking her head shoving lightly at Davina "Accidents happen..."

Davina smirked chuckling as they made their way to the door, their smiles fading away stopping in their tracks as a werewolf they thought him good entered the shop.

"Hey, there cuties" Oliver smiled at them

Laurette rolled her eyes in disgust as Davina eyed him unimpressed "Don't call us that"

Oliver chuckled "So, I heard that you ditched your coven" he aimed at Davina while picking up record from her hands to examine it "That's too bad. That other Harvest girl, Cassie? She has been super helpful to all us wolves"

"She's making you moonlight rings, Oliver. I wouldn't call that helpful, I'd call that an alliance" Laurette called out bored. She had learned since leaving with the Mikaelson's for a month to not fear anyone. After all, if she didn't fear the Original Hybrid why would she fear someone else?

Oliver rolled his eyes at the oldest witch "Well, you can call it whatever you want. As long as we don't have to turn on the full moon anymore, it works for me" he leans in closer and whispers "Look, I'd take off if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here"

The girls raised their eyebrows in boredom as Oliver straightened out and raised voice and shouts to the rest of the store patrons

"Hey y'all, store's closed. Get out, now!"

Joe confused walks over to the supernaturals

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Oliver's eyes lit up slightly as he eyed Joe "It's Joe Dalton, right? You see, I've been studying up on this store. It's been a staple of the Quarter for ninety years... it was run by you, your daddy, and then his daddy before him?

Joe clenched his jaw anxiously, tensing "That's right"

Laurette furrowed her eyebrows not knowing where this was going, she exchanged a confused look with Davina, both of them watching with interest the conversation

"Yeah, you see, the thing is, Joe, there just ain't many photos of anyone in your family... " Oliver pulls out an old black and white photo of a young man "... but you"

Both Davina and Laurette realizes Joe's a vampire looking at him who just realized he's been outed to the witches and the werewolves

"Oliver, NO" Davina exclaims as Joe vamp -speeds toward the door but he gets blocked in by two more werewolves, all with moonlight rings.

Laurette purses her lips narrowing her eyes

"Stop! Stop it! STOP IT!"

The werewolves wrestle with Joe and extend their fangs to bite him when both witches hits them all with a pain infliction spell making them grab their heads in pain falling to their knees leaving Joe unhurt giving him the chance to get out of their grip before Joe can be bitten

"Joe, get out of here!" Laurette looked at him nodding. Joe nodded grateful with the witches and fled away

Oliver winces and glares at the girls still on his knees on the floor

~8~

Laurette stands alone outside the park when she feels eyes watching her, she looks from behind her to find no one and narrows her eyes suspiciously looking back at the front not being startled in the slightest when someone appears in front of her

She tilts her head aside curiously as a smirk spreads in her lips

~8~

Laurette makes her way home whistling slightly loud, flickering her eyes to behind her a couple of times realizing she was being followed

She fastened her pace looking nervous for a second before turning around in a corner cursing under her breath when she noticed she hit a dead end.

She sighed turning around to face the werewolves "You know I'm a strong witch who can burn you to dead with just one word, right?" She asked tilting her head aside crossing her arms

"We know you hate the Hybrid. We know the priest trusted you to hid the Oak stake... Tell us and your problems end, witch"

Laurette held back a chuckle and a smirk, they couldn't be more wrong about that statement.

After all, the priest _killed_ her for her _second_ time.

"Oh, well... " Laurette feigned shy interest "Are you sure you will kill him?" She asked slowly

The lead werewolf smirked at her brushing some hair of his face and that's where she spotted it.

In his left ring finger. A moonlight ring. Her eyes flickered to all the werewolves' hands quickly realizing they all owned one before looking up at the werewolf with a smile

"Follow me. I have the perfect hiding place" Laurette smirked.

The plan was going exactly as how the Mikaelson's told her it would.

She just needed to take them to the location and wait for Josh and Marcel.

~8~

Laurette lead the werewolves to an abandoned foundry. She stops walking exactly in the middle of the foundry and watches the werewolves following her inside looking around suspiciously and curiously.

She watches as all of them walked inside and rubbed her bracelet moving her lips discretely chanting a spell.

A warning to Josh telling him they were all inside.

"Start from the corners. Work the room from the outside in" The lead werewolf ordered the others before settling his eyes on the annoyed looking witch.

One of her hands in her jacket pocket and the other resting on her side as she watches him annoyed

"There's nothing here!" A werewolf calls making Laurette flicker her eyes around in annoyance but she couldn't hold back a smirk playing on her lips.

One of her hands in her jacket pocket as she brushed her shorter light brown hair behind her ear.

"Where's the Oak Stake, witch?" A werewolf glared at a Laurette making her smirk grow wider

"Isn't it here?" She asked feigning innocence looking around. The werewolf gives a threatening step forward trying to scare her off but she just tilts her head aside in boredom

The werewolf's face contorts in pain eyeing Laurette's hand resting on her side twisted in a half fist. He growls making Laurette tut

" _Easy with your manners, my friend._ The lady has shown to have quit the temper when she's bored this last few weeks" a male voice sounded from a platform near the ceiling. The werewolves minus Laurette looked up meeting with a smirking Marcel

"What a timing, Marcel. I was starting to think you were gonna ditch me in here" Laurette smirked up at the dark skinned vampire. Marcel rolled his eyes, both of them for a moment forgetting about the confused werewolves with them

"How could I? I'm not one to stood up an 18 year old alone in her first date. One of my guys that has an eye on you is around, want me to call him so you both can kiss under the rain?" He teased taking out a lighter raising up as if to prove a point.

Laurette rolled her eyes making a face "No. I have no intention of dating a vampire, Ew... But I do want to enjoy a little rain" she turned to the werewolves innocently "Don't you?"

They hesitated in confusion. What exactly were they planning?

Laurette rolled her eyes "Whatever. Can you please, Marcel?"

Marcel lights the lighter and pulls it under one of the sprinkler system. Laurette quickly looked back at the werewolves as if just realizing something

"Ups! Did I mention I like wolfsbane rain?" She asked as soon as the sprinkler system sprayed wolfsbane- infused water down on the werewolves.

Their skin burning on from the exposure caused them to scream in pain. One of the werewolves in anger nears Laurette making her raise her hand up smirking stopping him in place, she twists her fingers slightly to turn the water to him making him scream in pain as he burns. She raises her other hand and watches as Marcel slices a werewolves' fingers and whistles catching his attention. She raised her other hand shooting him a pointed look and he nods speeding away after grabbing a moonlight ring.

Laurette returns again her gaze to the pained werewolves and tilts her head in boredom raising her hand up

 _"Incendia!"_

The remained werewolves burned to dead after a couple of seconds, Laurette dusted her hands in her jeans kneeling down in front a dead werewolf taking the moonlight ring of his finger in disgust of touching his burned flesh

"Yikes, buddy. Next time remind me of not burning the place I need" she shook her head standing up rejoining Marcel

She looked up at him making a face at him "Tell me you were kidding when you said that about your vampire..."

Marcel chuckled in amusement shaking his head as they both walked away

"You haven't answer my question, Marcellus"

~8~

 _ **Mikaelson's Compound**_

Laurette walks inside the next morning not bothered about the bloodied courtyard and just walks past the bodies to the study

She stands in the doorway tilting her head at the frowning vampires while twirling in her hands two moonlight rings

"You're counting ten, aren't you?" She called out making their eyes snap at her.

Elijah sighs in relief seeing at the smirking witch as she makes her way to them handing one ring to Elijah and one to Klaus.

"So, my job is done. I hope you don't come to me asking for more favors. I've risked my life hundred of times the last few months for your family, no more" Laurette told them sternly before turning in her heel and walking away. She hesitated slightly and looked over her shoulder "Those were forged by a witch. The only elements that can destroy them are water and fire..."

She turned around and walked away from them again sighing leaving the compound

~8~

Laurette making her way home had to walk through the middle of the Quarter where the record shop was.

She bit her lips finding the place trashed and closed. She furrows her eyebrows sadly reading the sign

She had only met him once and he was nice unlike some vampires she had met.

"Aw, man. This sucks!"

A familiar British voice makes her look behind her only to be met with the boy who bumped into her twice the day before "No trades today. I mean, it's worse for your friend, of course- guy had the market cornered on the ancient Icelandic folk scene"

Laurette chuckled shaking her head "Those weren't for her" she said laughing slightly

The guy eyed her unconvinced and chuckled tilting his head at her "Really? So the music was for the Grandmother too?"

Laurette bit her lip shrugging "What can I say. I like old music" she admitted shyly

He chuckled and held his hand to shake Laurette's

"I'm Kaleb"

Laurette shook his hand "Laurette"

Kaleb smiled "That's a pretty name. How well do you know New Orleans? I may be a little new around here and I don't know the place. You seem to know it. Care you show me?"

Kaleb smiles at her charmingly making Laurette feel slightly awkward but she still returns the smile

"Sure. I can help..." She said biting her lip


	3. Chapter 2

**_*New Orleans*_**

Laurette smiles at some witches as she walks past them, even if she didn't get along with the Coven that didn't meant she wasn't welcome

All because she had a good word coming from a member of the Coven.

Laurette was teaching some witches to do a small spell, she liked the witches that didn't judge her and wouldn't take it against her and that's why she was there, letting people know she didn't hate all of her people.

Her eyebrows furrowed mid-session feeling the air shifting, she had developed like a sixth sense over the last few months of when a vampire was near.

She looked behind her shoulder frowning a little at the silhouettes of two familiar vampires

Laurette excused herself and hid between the shadows careful of her heart not beating loudly giving her away.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing silently and looking away sarcastically noticing who was it.

Niklaus and the killer momma, Hayley

"Witches!" Niklaus called out smiling, Hayley expressionless besides him eyed the witches coldly "Hayley wants to make an announcement..."

Laurette gnawed on her thumb having a feeling of what was about to come, in fear and in denial

"One of you it's gonna make a locator spell for me... It's the least you can do for what all of you has done to me" Hayley's cold voice reached Laurette's ears.

She desperately looked at the witches shaking her head begging them to not provoke the vampires

Apparently no one noticed her, cause a witch stepped forward glaring at them "Why should we help abominations like you two?"

Niklaus and Hayley exchanged a look, Hayley's expression turning colder as she looked at the witch tilting her head aside.

Only by seeing her she could remind what Monique, Abigail and Genevieve did to her and her daughter, that giving her strength to flash towards her sinking her fangs on her neck roughly.

Hayley threw her aside and rushed forward some other witches ripping their hearts out

Laurette couldn't a gasp leaving her mouth covering it so they wouldn't hear her. Niklaus tilted his head aside throwing the body of a dead witch smelling a familiar scent looking towards the shadows

Laurette shook her head reminding herself she wasn't afraid of them and took a deep breath walking out of the shadows raising up her hand casting a pain infliction spell on both vampires making them drop into their knees grabbing their heads in pain. She looked at the remaining witches nodding at them to the exit so they could walk away

"I'll make your locator spell. Stop killing people..." Laurette spoke sternly stopping the spell slightly, keeping them still in their knees.

Niklaus breathed a sarcastic chuckle "Should've figured. The little witch saving the day..."

Laurette shot him a sarcastic look lowering her hand and crossing her arms under her chest.

Hayley pursed her lips looking at the witch with anger for stopping her but other than that didn't make a move to her still grateful for all she did for Hope, even if right now she was being a pain in the ass

Laurette looked at them expectantly. Niklaus narrowed his eyes at her, she raised an eyebrow at him

"The Oak Stake..."

Laurette bit her lip and nodded closing her eyes chanting over her head the memorized spell she had learned from when she reached the 12 years

Her mind hit a wall and she opened her eyes rubbing her forehead "It's cloaked..." She informed them frowning.

~8~

Laurette walks nervously inside _**St. Anne's church**_ smiling politely to the people praying. She quickly makes her way up the stairs and sighs to herself hesitating at the door of the attic.

She knocks lightly hearing Davina's and a familiar British voice inside making her bit lip

Davina opened the door and instantly hugged Laurette "Oh, thank god! You're okay! I thought you were hurt..."

Laurette shook her head looking up behind Davina at the man "I don't know if I can keep lying..."

Davina looked between her newest best friend and Mikael, the Originals' father and sighed softly rubbing Laurette's arm comfortingly

Mikael crossed his arms looking at the witches curiously

Laurette shook her head taking a deep breath seeming to convince herself to be strong changing the subject "Have you find a way to unlink the hybrid?"

Mikael smirked at the way the witch referred to his bastard son and chuckled

Davina hesitated "Not exactly. I may need your help after all..." She sighed

Laurette's phone beeped. She hesitantly took it off biting her lip as she read the text she got from Kaleb

' _Coffee? Now-ish?'_

Davina smirked reading over her shoulder

"Since when you two exchanged numbers?" She asked smirking teasingly.

Laurette didn't answer having froze panicking inside, barely showing it from the outside. Davina furrowed her eyebrows turning her friend to face her looking at her face

"Laure? Hey, you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'll screw it up" Laurette looked up finally reacting after a few seconds. Davina tilted her head in confusion "I have absolutely no idea how to act around a boy in this century..."

Davina laughed in surprise "Come on! You're a badass witch! You're powerful and you aren't afraid of Original vampires. You don't need to be scared by a small date..." She said teasingly

Laurette looked up "Is it a date? I don't recall having read that in the text..." Davina rolled her eyes

"Of course he wouldn't mention that in the text. But he's inviting you to hang out with him for a coffee. That's a date" Davina explained. She smiled and linked her arm with Laurette's pulling her away from the attic. "I'm gonna explain to you how to act in a date in this century, is simple. All you have to do is..." Davina started explaining smiling as they walked away from the attic closing the door magically leaving Mikael alone

* * *

 **Short chapter.**

 **I** ** _know_** **.**

 **And I also know I'm just getting started with this book but you know sometimes we get writer's blocks. I know where to take this book, I just need time developing the idea and placing it in the story, so that's why it's this chapter, to explain this...**

 **Here you see a different side of Laurette you never saw in the previous book. She like everyone gets scared before standing up bravely to someone else. I know I may be messing up with her personality and giving her a vulnerable attitude while dealing with Kaleb. She's not perfect and invincible. And if you don't remember she comes from a different time where boys weren't so straightforward when they liked a girl. She's new to the feeling of liking a guy and definitely being 200 years out of her zone of comfort it's difficult for her in that aspect.**

 **I hope you're liking this book because you're getting to see different sides of Laurette.**

 **Review your thoughts. Tell me if you like it. You can suggest ideas for what's coming next, I'm open minded if you want to help me with this annoying block.**

 **Thank you all of you who has read this so far and had liked it.**


End file.
